Being Brave
by monkeyboy240
Summary: One month after the bear disaster, Meridas life is finally going back to normal, but when a strange boy with strange powers turns up on her door. First Fanfic, first chapter is prologue.
1. Prologue

"People think that bein brave means slaying dragons, battling bears, and stuff like that, but bein brave really means taking on your fears, and beating them.

This is the story to how to really be brave.


	2. Chapter 1: Prep Talk

_**Why hello, sorry about the first chapter that was meant to be the beginner thing but hello here is the first proper chapter, which I hope you will enjoy reading. WARNING there are some lovey dovey moments in this story so if you don't like those or not allowed to read stop now. But if you do want to read these bits aren't graphical in a way that's to rude. So without further ado READ ON. **_

1: Prep Talk.

"Bark bark,"

"Shut it," I moan turning over and stuffing my head under my favourite pillow. But still they carried on, so I get out of bed, got to the window, open it and shout at the top of my voice,

"SHUT IT!" amazingly it stopped immediately. "There not hard, is it?" I say trudging back to bed. I quickly climb in and pull the covers over my head.

Only to bed disturbed 3 minutes later by a knocking on the door and a familiar voice.

"Come on me wee darling you've got a big day ahead of ya."

" Mom I've told ya I am not ready."

She carries on blabbin but I shove my head under the covers so I can't hear her and her tradition talk.

It's been around a month since the bear incident, and a lot has changed. Everyone has seemed to have gone off tarts, even the triplets, so Maude is getting a break. Dad no longer hates bears (no idea why?) and luckily mum no longer worries about most of her princess duties (apart from me using a bow). But she still seems obsessed on getting me married. So she keeps arranging these 'play dates' with other clans and boys, each trying to win my heart. It's quite sad really. So far I've had 24 dates and 4 marriage proposals! It has been a living nightmare. And mom arranged another one today.

I pull my back to the real world and stick my head out from the covers. Few she's gone, but she'll be back so I get up and change into my favourite dress that has been already pressed washed and ironed by Maude, and down stairs to the hall. To be greeted by a big plate of haggis. YUCK. Who ever invented it must have been crazy. Sheep stomach for breakfast!.

So I sit down and wait for the rest of the family, first in is dad.

"Good morning dear nice sleep?"

"Yeah dad you?"

"Fine just got me forty winks, but your mom's a feisty one." he bellows laughing at his own joke.

"Dad yuck!"

"Like the haggis!" he nearly falls over at his own joke. I groan as he continues " you won't be thinking that soon my dear"

"Dad I have had enough love for a life time."

"Like I said you won't be thinking that soon."

"Daaaaad!" I moan as mom enters the room,

"You ready darlin? Quickly eat ya haggis."

"But mom?"

"Eat ya haggis!"

I slowly pick at it as she blabs on about this guy. I don't listen. Suddenly trumpets blow and an announcer comes in.

"Your majesty's prince Mathew has arrived."

"Good send him in with the rest of the town." my mother replied

"Mom!"

"Dear come with me now!"

I follow her upstairs to her bed room where she sits me down and shuts the door.

"Now my dear I want you to put on a good show for Mathew, so don't mess it up, if you do, it doesn't matter but please try to be nice."

"Ok mum I will."

She quickly does my hair into a bun.

"Now Quick he'll be inside by now."

So I follow my mum down the stairs of our huge castle right to the double doors of the hall and wait to see my maybe future husband…

_**So I kinda left you hanging in the edge of a cliff (if that makes sense) so sorry this chapter was a bit short ill try to make them longer. If you have any ideas for the next chapter leave them in the comments or reviews any are help ful. Hope you liked it ill see you next time.**_

_**If I've done the next chapter READ ON**_


End file.
